Talk:Ithaca "Stakeout"
Untitled If we're talking about what I'm thinking we're talking about.. "seen in the Wager Match Trailer, shells on the side", the game calls it a "Stakeout". Its Ithaca-37 in fact. its the ithaca model 37 featherlight,the stakeout variant would be the police and civilian version,the featherlight variant is what was used in vietnam. Poop copter 21:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's called the Stakeout and the Ithaca in-game, it doesn't matter what it is in real life. YuriKaslov 21:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok,i'll post a picture and then we'll decide,that's reasonable right? Poop copter 22:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno what to call it, honestly. I created the page under the name of 'Ithaca' in the first place, but we've rarely had a weapon with two names before. We should just keep it as is until the game comes out. YuriKaslov 22:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) alright,i have posted it,check it out,now can I rename it to Ithaca?Poop copter 22:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't tell ya. If we knew which footage was older, then we could decide, but I know for a fact that the Wager Match trailer named it as Ithaca, while some XBox preview thing named it as Stakeout. YuriKaslov 22:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) its called the Ithaca,on the xbox video you were talking about it was taken out right after the player kills someone with the spas it was inside a snowy building,and it says ithaca then the player takes it out. Poop copter 22:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's called the stakeout at some point; I recall watching the video when this issue first came up. YuriKaslov 22:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) well i saw in a video that came out just yesterday so i guess that explains why I'm really pushing this topic. Poop copter 22:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) is it enough that the video i saw was just released yesterday to fully change its name? i mean c'mon i just it's name to be clear to everyone,maybe it was called stakeout in an earlier gameplay but the video i saw it on was just yesterday. Poop copter 22:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Since it isn't the finalized name, I've moved the page to Ithaca/Stakeout. And for all we know, the vid could've been recorded half a month ago. YuriKaslov 22:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* alright lets wait another vid then finalized it how about that? Poop copter 22:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, we should wait until the game comes out to change the name again. YuriKaslov 22:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah whatever,you know its kinda funny i really got myself hyped cause i discovered a new gun(sorta) Poop copter 22:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) i did a more deeper research and came to a conclusion that the ithaca in the game is the Ithaca 37 DSPS,the military variant,the stakeout variant is a shorter version and made specifically for the police,so calling this page the "ithaca stakeout" is just ludicrous. Poop copter 21:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, we know, but it is unrelated to the weapon in Call of Duty, and therefore has no place here. YuriKaslov 21:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) you have to understand they had military advisers,do you think those military personnel would tell them to put a shotgun that was made for the cops?! Poop copter 21:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :As did the MW series, but they still had a shit-ton of police or civilian equipment. YuriKaslov 21:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) you have to remember that those games and black ops have a different developer,treyarch is more accurate than iw,in world at war the stg 44 was seen in the late russian levels which is accurate since the stg 44 did come out late and was too late to help the nazis to victory. Poop copter 21:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter. YuriKaslov 23:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC)